Technology
This page describes why there is such a mixture between Sci-Fi tech and old tech in the game Magnetic The mixture between modern Tech and old Tech The large privatization of different public service companies has lead the world into a new scientific boom, with so many actors trying to dominate the market with different kinds of weapons, informationtools and even entertainment systems. This is also due to the large privatization of the different state prisons, where the authorities has little to no power what is going on behind the walls. There's a lot of speculation about human experimentation and other inhumane crimes that happen in the name of science and in order to always be the one in lead, both in order to make sure the other large countries aren't more technically advanced, but also to make profit of the citizens, thirsting for new convenient tech. In the game Magnetic, there's a mixture of different kinds of tech, there's both the technology from the 21th century, but also older tech, which could be found in the 1960's or 70's. This is due to the large wave of patriotism that has become a part of the US society. Everyone is paying respects to their grandparents, or great grandparents, which fought against the communist terrors during the second half of the 20th century. Therefore old school rock has once again become incredibly popular and owning, for example, an old radio, is seen as something valuable and something beatitful to have in your home. The technology within Facility F7AL:11-Y The technology with the Facility some kind of obscure mixture between old and new. This is because of the age of the different components being placed inside the cubes. Before the Curiatis Corporation bought the Facility in Alaska, the place had previously been a Correctional Center hidden away from the US citizens, allowing the workers there to experiment on the prisoner that were taken there. These were always people that had been punished with the death penalty which agreed to move from Death Row and into the Alaskan Facility in order to postpone their death penalty. The idea of having large Cubes with different cognitive challenges is therefore not a new way of experimenting on how people act and behave in different kind of challenges. The challenges often consisted of the prisoner being placed in a large cube and had to figure out a way to get out, either by cognitive, psychical or psychologic challenges. The Cubes was built with a low-budget and the prisoners weren't expected to make the whole way through, due to to some cubes almost being impossible, especially for a hungry, afraid and weak prisoner. It wasn't until the Curiatis Corporation bought the Facility that the Cubes were renovated and expanded into a large experiment. The Curiatis Corporation bought the patent of a weapon, The Magnet Gun from a company that had gone bankrupt and expanded the Cubes into making challenges impossible to solve without the use of the tool. Due to the high cost of expanding the Cube Network, the old material, such as cables, fuse boxes etc were kept and the Cubes were quickly built in order to get prisoners into the Cube Network once again. Since most of the old material from the old Cubes were kept, the Cubes have this mixture of old vs. new technology, such as the Magnet Gun and the different objects within the Cubes in order to allow the prisoner to complete the challenges. The various Cubes were also filled with old kind of traps that had been used in the older Cubes and most Cubes were built in the way that the prisoner wouldn't suffer inside the same Cube for a long without getting anywhere, but instead started punishing the prisoner within the Cube for mistakes by a swift, yet painful death.